


Remember Me

by Queen_Zamar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Levi Needs a Hug, M/M, poem-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Zamar/pseuds/Queen_Zamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**Represent Levi's thoughts.</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Represent Levi's thoughts.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Prepare to receive him on your home some day  
Though they killed him in the camp they sent him to,  
He will walk in as your sitting down to a meal

-Anthony Hecht  
(The Book of Yolek)1990

 

Some say that sleep relieves pain.

They're wrong. You go to sleep and you forget, then you wake up and the bad news comes flooding in all over again. Day after day, constantly. So Levi didn't sleep. He was wide awake when his very dead lover walked through his door. 

.o0o.

Levi was washing his hands raw. The hot water should've been searing his skin, but he felt numb.

Levi felt that he was the blame. He let the image flash through his mind.

He saw the newest Training Corp commander slicing Eren's neck. His limp body fallng from 15 meters in the air. Levi was close enough to stop the commander, to catch Eren.

"Stop." Levi growled

"Stop!" 

Tears began streaming down his face.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." he muttered inaudibly.

Levi slowly made his way to the table in the middle of his kitchen. He pulled an Apple from the fruit basket on the table.

 

*Eren*

His eyes stung and his hair was disheveled.

*Eren come back*

 

"I'm right here."

Levi's head whipped around.

It looked like Eren. The large, mesmerizing almost-blue/almost-green eyes. The dark brown messy hair. The slight smile and and the lilt in his stance.

"Eren?"

"Yes?"

"Oh my gosh, Eren!"

He threw his arms around air.

"E-Eren?"

Eren was gone, leaving Levi alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Really, I am. Comment and leave kudos...or don't. *shrugs*


End file.
